paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
El Petizo
A silent tide of hysteria had likely been slowly build in the underbelly of the north of the Province of Salta, Argentina. Six people had recently required hospital treatment after receiving brutal wounds that eerily aligned with the modus operandi of a local folkloric character referred to as El Petizo. A boy was cycling along through the rural grounds of El Duraznito, just 15km southeast of the city of Rosario de la Frontera - and although he was out there alone with the goal of hunting in mind - he would soon become the hunted. He was about to become the seventh victim of El Petizo. '' '' The Claws of Darkness El Petizo ''is a shadow-like figure which is alleged to attack lone pedestrians walking on rural paths at night. It will violently attack its victims, before disappearing as soon as any potential rescuers arrive on the scene. It is held to be immune to knives and bullets. The impervious nature of the monster would prove to be perfect to render the boy about to be attacked completely defenceless - seeing as he had expressly made certain to bring a knife and a shotgun on his hunting trip. As well as hunting, he was aiming to go and visit some friends in the mountain area. However, he would accomplish neither goal due to the sudden appearance of supernatural interference. His account would be published in the February 22, 2002 edition of ''El Tribuno of Salta, for which he had requested that his name be kept confidential. His encounter would begin when he was abruptly pushed from his bicycle by what was then an unseen force. When he looked up from the ground, he discovered that a black, shadowy figure was facing him. Terrified, he unholstered his shotgun and fired off two shots at the entity - but these had no effect. Next, he drew his blade and stabbed it, once again to no avail. Now helpless, he scrambled to his feet and tried to flee his abhorrent attacker, only to be knocked to the ground again and to feel ethereal fingers grasp at his hair and begin to drag him, screaming, to the side of the road without ever saying a word. His screams would serve to potentially save his life - as a local man heard his cries for help and ran to his aid. When he got there, he was shocked to see a black, ghostly figure dragging the youth by his hair. As soon as the dark shape seemingly became aware of the presence of an onlooker, however, it immediately vanished - leaving the terrified boy in peace. Cave of the Black Ones El Duraznito is bordered by a farm and an abandoned house. This secluded spot is also a thousand meters away from a site known as La Cueva de los Negros ''(Cave of the Black Ones) which was allegedly occupied 800 years ago by the people of the Candelaria culture. Details about the cave and the culture in question are scant throughout the rest of the Internet, but I see no reason why my sources would've fictionalised them. The name of the strange cave is certainly potentially significant in a discussion of vicious shadow people. Volunteer firefighter José Alvarez of Rosario de la Frontera was interviewed for some reason that eludes me with regards to the case, and he said that '''many have no doubt that UFOs could be involved' with the violent event. He provided evidence for this claim by saying that strange aerial lights had been witnessed over El Duraznito in recent memory - including some that were caught on camera a few years ago and sent to the Air Force for analysis. Nothing was heard back from the Air Force, as is seemingly standard practice for Air Forces all around the world when dealing with matters of unidentified aerial phenomena. Sources 'Shadow Creature Attacks A Young Hunter' translated by Scott Corrales for Rense.com UFO Roundup Volume 7 Number 9 - Quoting from El Tribuno of Salta on February 22, 2002 Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Argentina Category:Shadow people Category:Physiological Symptoms Category:Entity Attacks Category:Imperceptible To All But The Victim Category:Modern encounters with mythological entities